sbbbfandomcom-20200215-history
TheTigress
TheTigress was the Runner-Up of Sandbox Big Brother 1. She is well remembered for being a protagonist in a lot of the house fights, as well as for having a lot of Jurors be bitter against her, and for being directly responssible of two of the biggest evictions of the game (OhLookACat's and rockgirlnikki's) Sandbox Big Brother 1 "hey what up I'm Hayley, I'm a fan of DnD (dogs n daddies), and also hockey. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet and simply say I'm STOKED to partake in this and hopefully there are some cute lil hunnies I can play this game alongside. good luck to everyone, thanks for reading, and plz swipe right I am very lonely" TheTigress entered the house night 1 along with the other 15 houseguests. During week 1 she managed to join Mishpocheh as well as one of it's suballiances, Evan and the Asseaters. She managed to stay safe during the first couple of weeks. During week 3, after killic33 nominated Ally, she jumped in to defend them, and had a fight with Ally over it, followed by another, smaller, fight with Sports123492. While achieving some calm during week 4, once she won the week 5 HoH, a lot of things happened to her, once she nominated dooze and sammy for eviction. It caused some paranoia in her when she got voted for "Who is truly running the game" in the Touchy Subjects competition. During the eviction she had once again another fight with dooze and Ally. All goes according to her plan, and dooze goes home in a 8-1 vote. During deandean's hell week, she ends up nominated for the first time, alongside N1ed. Although deandean claimed that she was nominated as a pawn and that N1ed was going home for sure, she is saved from the block by killic33 with the PoV. After that, she starts campaigning to get OhLookACat, nominated after she was saved, out of the house, not only to ruin deandean's vengance but also because it was better for her, strategically. She manages to rally the votes and OhLookACat is sent home in a 5-4 vote. After Ally falls nominated the following week, under TheStyleAisle's HoH, she considers that TheTigress was responssible of it, and has yet another fight with her. During week 8 she manages to win the HoH and decides to nominate Ally and N1ed. Right after the nominations she has yet another fight with Ally, and when she manages to also win PoV, she decides to keep nominations the same, and Ally got evicted in a 5-1 vote, ending their long-lasting rivalry. While remaining safe during week 9, she becomes the HoH again during week 10, and decides to nominate collokey and Seplo, which leads to a big fight with the former. After collokey wins PoV and saves himself, TheTigress decides to pull another big move and nominate rockgirlnikki on his place. This leads to a big fight between the two of them, but rockgirlnikki is sent home in a 2-2 vote, with TheTigress breaking the tie for that result. During Week 11 she becomes nominated under Seplo's HoH, alongside ThoughtfulOlive. Then, TheStyleAisle decided to not use the PoV to save her, however, she had one last trick to pull, she had managed to find the Hidden PoV, and used it on herself, forcing Seplo to nominate collokey on her place. Once it's announced that collokey was evicted in a 3-0 vote, he has a small fight with her again. While initially remaining safe during Week 12 during killic33's HoH, once ThoughtfulOlive saved himself with the PoV, she ended up renominated, alongside Seplo. She is saved in a 2-0 vote. During week 13, she is not able to win the HoH nor PoV so she ends up in the block alongside killic33, however, by ThoughtfulOlive's choice, she is saved, and killic33 is sent home in a 1-0 vote. After her best friend and ally, TheStyleAisle, won the final HoH, she gets taken to the final. It's worth mentioning that at that point she had an f2 not only with him but with ThoughtfulOlive, and she believes that he also would've taken her to the final. However, in the Jury's eyes she didn't deserve winning, and she ends up getting 2nd place against TheStyleAisle, with Seplo being the only Juror to vote for her. TheTigress' Finalist speech Competition History Keys Order Jokers Rating Voting History Note: TheTigress was the HoH during week 10, and while she didn't have a standard vote, she casted a tie-breaker vote against rockgirlnikki, which ended up sending her home. Trivia * She was the oldest female in her Season. * She is so far the only participant to reach the final and not win. * She is so far the only finalist to always have voted with majority. * Despite being nominated a few times, she never received a single vote for eviction, being always saved with a veto or in an unnanymously vote. * She is so far the only HoH to have needed to break up a tie. * She was a runner-up for America's Favorite award. * She tied alongside her allies TheStyleAisle and killic33 in Most HoH wins award. * She was a runner-up for the Funniest Player award. * Her final 2 with TheStyleAisle, The F2 You've Been Waiting All Game For, was a runner-up for the Best F2 award. * She was a runner-up for the Should Sign Up To IRL Big Brother award. * She was drafted by future Sandbox Big Brother players Vibrage and qrstuv.